new_era_offensivefandomcom-20200214-history
Ken Price
Kenneth Price (born February 3rd, 1955) is an American semi-retired professional wrestler. He is currently signed to NEO as a road agent and occasional wrestler. Widely regarded as one of the men responsible for bringing North-Eastern Championship Wrestling (NECW) to the mainstream, Price enjoyed considerable success, including being the first man to hold the NECW World Heavyweight Championship five times. He has the third longest combined reign with the title at 1,082 days, only surpassed by his former tag team partner Wolfman Amir, and perennial rival Terry Thomas. Professional Wrestling Career North-Eastern Championship Wrestling Price started his career in the World Wide Wrestling Federation (WWWF), albeit in losing efforts against the likes of Jumpin' Johnny De Fazio and Dominic DeNucci. After leaving the WWWF, Price joined the newly formed NECW, where he wrestled for almost the entire rest of his career. He performed on NECW's first annual Genesis event in 1976, beating Cesar Perez and Jim Gold with his tag partner Ronnie Ramage. After leaving wrestling for a year in 1977 after the birth of his first son, he returned in October 1978 at the first Bad Moon Rising event, interfering in the main event of Terry Thomas vs. Rory O'Carroll, and challenging Thomas for the title at the next Super Sunday event, where he won his first World title. In May 1981, Price headlined the first NECW pay-per-view, Genesis '81, in a Mask vs. Title match against The Great Akira, turning babyface for the first time in his career after chasing off Wolfman Amir and Ronnie Ramage after they tried forcing the mask off of Akira, despite him winning the match. In March 1983, Price won his fifth world title at the Lust for Life pay-per-view, but he had to vacate it less than two weeks later after breaking his neck doing car repairs. He would retire until 1994, when he would return to manage Outlaw Ron Hess. He would retire again in 1997 after the birth of his second son, Nicholas, better known as Sean Conagher. New Era Offensive Price would come out of retirement in 2016, and win the NEO United States Championship at the Genesis pay-per-view that year. He would later team with his son as Lineage, winning the NEO Tag Team Titles in January of 2017. In Wrestling * Finishing moves ** Razor Whip (Western Lariat) 1976–Present ** The Stinger (Heart Punch) 1973–1975 * Signature moves ** Backdrop Lift Backbreaker ** Swinging Neckbreaker ** Atomic Drop ** Piledriver ** Reverse Chinlock ** Brainbuster ** Schoolboy ** Sunset Flip * Wrestlers managed ** Outlaw Ron Hess * Nicknames ** "Cowboy" ** "Lone Ranger" ** "The Master of the Mojave" * Entrance themes ** "Big Iron" by Marty Robbins (1976 – 2000) ** "A Little Drop of Poison" by Tom Waits (2016 – Present) Championships and accomplishments * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Rookie of the Year (1974) ** Ranked no. 15 of the top 500 wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1976, 1978, and 1980. * North-Eastern Championship Wrestling ** NECW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Wolfman Amir (1) and Ronnie Ramage (1) ** NECW World Heavyweight Championship (5 times) ** NECW United States Championship (1 time) ** Seventh Triple Crown Champion * New Era Offensive ** NEO United States Championship (1 time) ** NEO Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Sean Conagher Category:Men Category:Active Roster Category:World Champions Category:Legends Category:Tag Team Champions Category:Managers Category:Wrestlers Category:US Champions